The Rage That Builds Within
by Dixon-Vixen13
Summary: This story takes place after Season 4 Episode 2, so if you havent seen it... there are spoilers! The events of the day take its toll on Carol, and she finds a way to vent her frustrations. Rated M for killing etc. One shot.


**I do not own TWD or the characters... obviosly, just a huge fan of the show.**

* * *

Carol was angry beyond belief. Angry at the world for what it had become. Angry for all the pain and suffering that she had to endure, and had to witness those she cared for endure. She needed to vent before her rage consumed her.

Slowly she made her way to the fence as the day was coming to an end, and what a long day it had been. They had suffered a terrible loss, and the threat of sickness loomed over the group. The day had taken its toll on her, having to kill Ryan, Lizzie and Mika's father, was tough even for her. She had become hardened to the harshness of the reality of this new world, but something about having to end Ryan's suffering and leave his daughters orphaned left a rage burning inside of her.

As she reached her destination she methodically began driving a steel pipe into the head of every walker close to the fence. Sure it was kind of sick, but in the end it was for the good of the group, and the more she could take out the better. One after the other, she plunged the sharp metal pipe into the walkers skulls releasing a sort of primal scream as she took out each one.

She didn't know how long she had been out there, all she knew was there were no more walkers along that part of the fence. She had taken out every last one in an attempt to relieve her anger. Now she felt kind of numb, like she had lost her way, lost her sense of purpose. She knew this world was cruel, she knew it all too well.

Her anger had somewhat subsided and now Carol was just plain exhausted. She heard the shuffle of feet behind her and spun on her heel, weapon ready to strike only to be greeted by a familiar face.

"Carol, 's just me" Daryl all but whispered to her. He was used to seeing her dirty, exhausted and covered in walker blood. Now though, the sight before him pulled on his heart strings, she looked defeated. Like when Sophia was taken from her, she had that same look in her eye and it broke his heart.

Slowly she lowered her arms, and let out a long sigh. Looking at Daryl she could see the worry in his eyes. "I'm okay Daryl" she assured him, but the look on his face told her he wasn't convinced.

"You sure 'bout that?" he questioned, tilting his head toward the fence at the pile up of walkers she had just dispatched.

"After today… I just had a bit to get off my chest" she replied.

"Can see that" he stated as he wiped a thick patch of blood from her arm. "C'mon let's get you cleaned up" he told her as he pulled on her hand to lead her back to the prison, letting go only when he was certain she was following.

As they made their way into the prison showers Daryl dragged a seat out from the corner of the room. "Sit" he ordered.

"Daryl… I'm not a child I don't need-"

Before she could finish her sentence he cut her off, "Woman I'm helping you whether you like it or not… now sit".

Carol knew there was no way to win an argument with Daryl Dixon, unless it was by shamelessly flirting, only coz it threw him of his game so well, and she got some sort of enjoyment out of seeing him squirm. So she sat, and watched as he gathered some water in a bucket with a bar of soap and a cloth. He knelt between her knees, dangerously close to her that it made him nervous as well as her. There was an intense look of concentration on his face as he gently wiped away the blood and grime from her pale skin. The both of them remained silent as Daryl cleaned her.

He stopped only to fetch some clean water and another cloth before starting to wipe the blood from her face. It was then that he spoke. "I need to know that yer okay" he drawled.

"Yeah, I'm okay… just let it get to me is all"

As he delicately wiped at her face with the damp cloth he took a moment to look into her ocean blue eyes. There he could see sincerity. He could see hope. In that moment he knew that Carol wasn't giving up any time soon. She was a fighter, he knew that better than anyone. Better than Carol herself even.

"So… what was with the walker killin' spree of rage?" he asked, a slight smile on his lips, almost as though he was proud of the way she fought relentlessly.

"I was angry Daryl… so angry. Angry at the world for all the hurt we go through. I used to believe in god… in heaven, but now I just don't know. Is it gods plan to take children away from their parents? Is it gods plan to leave children orphaned? It's so cruel" she sighed.

Daryl knew how she felt. This world was cruel without a doubt. They all knew that. It saddened him that it was making Carol question her faith. He needed her to believe in something, she had to have a reason to keep fighting. She had to have something to fight for.

"I don't think much of god… never have, and I know a lil somethin' 'bout anger" Daryl admitted. "But I'll tell you one thing I do believe in… you Carol. I believe in you. Yer a fighter, yer tough, You've made it through so much already. Nine lives remember?" he quoted her words back at her.

He wiped away the last of the blood from her face, and dropped the cloth down into the bucket. He reached up and placed a warm hand on her face, stroking her cheek lightly with his thumb. He revelled in the way she leaned into his touch. Physical contact was not something that came easy to Daryl, but with Carol it was like a need. He needed to be close to her. Her face was the first he would seek out as he entered a room. She was the first person he looked for when he got back from a run. She was his constant, he needed her there.

"I feel like I'm becoming numb to this life Daryl, to the death" she whispered quietly, a slight tremor audible in her voice.

"Yer too good for that, don't let it consume you. It's a dark road… trust me I know. I almost went down that path.. after Merle, but you made sure I didn't. Now I'm here to do the same for you" he told her in a matter of fact kind of way.

"I'm afraid a day will come that I won't feel anything anymore" she confessed.

He didn't know what to say, how to reassure her that they would find a way to struggle on in this dark world. "I won't let that happen"

"How?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"Like this…" he said, as he reached up and placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips. She sat there stunned for a few seconds, unsure of what to say. Truth be told he was a little stunned himself at his boldness.

"I can't promise I'll always say the right thing, or know what to say at all. But I've kept this in for too long now and I think now is as good a time as any to get it out. I feel something for ya Carol, I don't know what exactly, hell I've never been good with this shit, but I feel it. And I know you do too. So the only thing I can promise is that I can make sure you always feel something" he told her as he stared into her eyes a small smile on his lips.

"Daryl Dixon… are you flirting with me right now?" she laughed.

"Trust you woman" he chuckled. "That all you think 'bout?"

"Thank you Daryl" she whispered as she dipped her head and connected their lips again for a more passionate kiss that lasted a little longer than the first. When they broke apart she leaned her forehead against his for a moment.

"Walk a girl back to her cell?" she asked.

"Course, but don't ask me to screw around… might just take you up on that" He replied quoting what she'd once said to him again, smirking at her. She let out a small laugh as they made their way back to the cell block.

* * *

**Please take the time to review... thanks!**


End file.
